


Body Heat

by dwindlingflame



Series: OTP Battle 2k14 [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami loved Aomine’s warmth more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> -snickers- People weren't too happy about the last one. If it makes you feel better, all the other drafts are fluffy. x]

Kagami didn’t particularly mind the winter. Usually, he was very comfortable in a heated home, wrapped in a few blankets on his couch while he caught up on the latest issue of a few sports magazines or some “homework”. He liked to believe that he was a good student when he completed his homework on time. The accuracy of his work is just minor details that didn’t really matter.

However, on a day like today, Kagami found that this day was particularly cold. Not because of the temperature. As a matter of fact, it was about the same temperature last week (maybe even warmer). It was due to the fact that  _he_  wasn’t next to him.

Kagami sighed, leaning back on the couch as he pulled his blanket tighter, balancing his history textbook on his knees.

Ever since Aomine had become an important part of his life, Kagami had come to realize that he was incapable of functioning properly without him.

It was disgusting, sappy, lame, but so completely  _true._

Aomine was a part of him now and sitting on the couch, alone, without Aomine sitting next to him made the room feel a lot colder than it really was.

No matter how hard he tried to ignore the goose bumps on his arm, the voice in his head urged him again and again to just  _get up_.

And so he listened.

Kagami followed that voice. He followed it away from the living room and into his bedroom where a man lay, curled into a ball beneath thick sheets. He followed the voice to his bed and let it guide him on top of it.

When the bed dipped beneath him, Kagami watched as tufts of dark blue hair poked out from beneath the sheets followed by narrowed, blue eyes.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m cold,” Kagami announced as if it was the most normal statement in the world. In all actuality, there shouldn’t have been anything strange about his statement.

\- But when Aomine laid there, glaring at him with swollen red and blue eyes and a runny nose, Kagami should have known that sliding in the bed with him at that moment probably wasn’t a good idea.

“Go away, you know you’re not supposed to be so close to me.”

Kagami scoffed, lifting the sheets and sliding under them. “You make it sound like you’re dying.”

“I am!”

“Aomine, it’s just pink eye.”

“So?”

Kagami groaned, shimmying closer to Aomine’s back. He pressed his chest against Aomine’s bare back, ignoring the whine that escaped his throat.

“You’ll get sick.” Aomine insisted weakly, not at all complaining about the warmth against his back.

“I’d probably catch the flu if I don’t get warm.”

“Now you’re exaggerating.”

“So are you.”

Kagami wrapped his arms around Aomine’s waist, pulling him closer. He could feel the heat radiating from Aomine’s skin and it was more than enough to still the shivers running down his spine.

“Don’t blame me when your eyes start leaking disgusting fluids.”

“I won’t.”

Aomine scoffed, placing his hands over Kagami’s, leaning his head back against Kagami’s forehead. There was a comfortable silence that fell between them while their breathing and their temperatures synced.

“You’re right…” Aomine whispered, making small circles on the back of Kagami’s palm. “This is better than being cold.”


End file.
